


Love is Only a Drop Away

by FieryTGWorks (FierySprites)



Series: Worlds of Transformations [7]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bimboification, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Arisato Minato, Female Yu Narukami, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Loss of Identity, Male-to-Female Transformation, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FieryTGWorks
Summary: Even the most noble of hearts can be corrupted by the allure of love and lust.An insidious force has corrupted the Group Date Café, and it aims to change all Persona users within its domain. Be them from 2009 or 2016, no one is getting out of this event unscathed. Enjoy the past while you can, males… you won’t need it in this sinful present.(A collage of TF/TG fics set duringPersona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, starting with Minato and Yu becoming a slime girl and succubus, respectively, and escalating from there.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu
Series: Worlds of Transformations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047005
Kudos: 13





	1. Carousel of Arousal [ft. Minato & Yu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A labyrinth, even one that’s solved, can still hold its fair share of surprises.
> 
> When Minato and Yu get trapped in the depths of the Group Date Café, they expect finding an escape will be simple. They’ve gone through this dungeon before; surely, it won’t be long until they can get back to their friends.
> 
> But the Shadows this time are far more restless—and they’re not gonna leave until every last drop of love is squeezed outta them. Things are going to get slimier and hornier for them, and there’s no way out of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set during the events of _Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth,_ any time after the completion of the second dungeon, the **Group Date Café**. Minato serves as the group’s defacto leader, while Yu serves as the Vice Leader. No spoilers for _Persona 3, Persona 4,_ or _Persona Q_ are featured.
> 
> For clarity’s sake, Minato is transforming into a blue slime girl, while Yu is transforming into [a succubus version of Parsee Mizuhashi](https://danbooru.donmai.us/pools/7615) from the _Touhou_ series.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This chapter contains Male-to-Female TF/TG, Mental Changes, Nudity, Sexual Content, Mature Descriptions, and Out-of-Character Moments. Reader discretion is advised.

**False Yasogami High  
Group Date Café – Stop 3**

“Ugh… The _one_ time I don’t have a Persona that can use Traesto, _this_ happens…”

“C-Come on, Leader! We’ve survived hordes of Shadows before! Surely, we can survive this too!”

To say **Minato Arisato** and **Yu Narukami** were in a sticky situation would be putting things mildly.

Fifteen minutes ago, the two Wild Cards had re-entered the Group Date Café with some of their teammates. They had intended to use this trip to level up their Sub-Personas and acquire materials for Theodore; a few arrows from the FOEs was his specific request. Minato was all set to use a Goho-M to warp the group back to the false Yasogami High…

…when an FOE came barging out of nowhere, separating the two leaders from the others, and forcing them to run while several more chased after them.

And to top it all off, the connection from Fuuka and Rise had been cut off entirely, leaving the duo without any support whatsoever.

Minato was not amused by this.

“Excuse me if I think those chances are fairly low right now!” he grumbled, a sword battering away a Shadow who was getting too close. “How the heck did they managed to block off _all_ the shortcuts!?”

“I don’t know, b-but—that doesn’t matter!” Yu replied, using Zionga on a different Shadow. “If we can just make it to the next floor, then I’m sure we should be fine…!”

 _Right,_ the bluenette remembered, _the next floor._ Stop 4 had the gears that could return them to the dungeon’s entrance. It was a long shot, and it was still a ways away, but it was their only real chance at survival. Orpheus, Izanagi, and the couple of Sub-Personas they had would _barely_ be enough to last a few fight, and that was if they were at full power—which they were not.

 _Don’t panic now, Minato, don’t panic,_ the field leader told himself. _Yu’s got a point. Panicking won’t do you any good; being calm and getting out of here will._

In any case, it was nice that Minato had Yu here to accompany him. His teammates in SEES were great and all, but he had a certain kinship with the (technically) younger Wild Card that he didn’t have with anyone else. And right now, there was no one else he’d rather have with him at the moment; their shared camaraderie could be compared to a waltz in a ballroom.

~~…not that he’d ever admit to that, of course.~~

Either way—so long as they kept moving, an escape would come naturally to them.

At least, Minato desperately hoped so.

And so, the two of them pushed themselves toward the end, using their instinctual knowledge of the map layout to carry them forward. It was a more difficult task than before, what with all the nightmares chasing them… but that was fine. Because in a matter of seconds, they’d be rewarded for their endurance…!

…with a luminescent pink barrier covering the stairs to their salvation.

Yep.

That was a thing.

Two pairs of horrified eyes stared into each other.

“…shit,” Minato put things bluntly.

“It can’t get any worse than this,” Yu gaped.

Just then, the sounds of rushing footsteps began to grow louder and louder. In fact, if the Wild Cards strained their ears, the footsteps were actually coming from a multitude of angles around them – the FOEs, it seemed, had called for reinforcements at the worst possible time for them to have done that.

“…Yu?”

“Yes, Leader?”

“Shut up.”

“S-Sorry…”

The duo resumed running, now desperately hoping to stall the crowd long enough for their own reinforcements to find a route in. Trouble is, they had no idea how long it’d take before that happened—and all the while, the likelihood of them being brought down by the FOEs would become more and more a certainty.

“We can’t keep going like this…!” Minato said, now visibly panting. “We don’t even have a way out anymore! We have to do something, or we’ll be done for!”

“We’re gonna need to hide from them,” Yu determined. “If they think we’re not around anymore, they should give up on trying to chase us.”

“Are you sure that’ll even work!?”

An arrow whizzed by their heads; one Minato recognized as being much like the ones that gave their parties directional problems.

“It’s the only thing that comes to mind!” Yu looked ahead, and noticed they were coming up on a crossroads. That gave him an idea. “We don’t have time to argue—we need to split up and find some place to lay low for a bit! If they catch both of us, it’s game over!” He turned a steely gaze to his companion. “You head left, and I’ll head right. We’ll meet back with each other once the coast is clear!”

 _It’s all or nothing, I guess!_ “Alright,” the bluenette conceded. “You be careful out there, okay?”

“I will—and you too!”

With no other choice, the two took their separate paths—and prayed that a miracle would soon arrive.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like years, Minato was alone. Not temporarily separated from his party like in Tartarus—he was completely alone in a vast dungeon, outgunned and outnumbered.

Not for the first time, he cursed how this void outside time and space had crippled him. Orpheus being returned to square one, all his extra Personas disappearing, his inventory being mostly emptied—the only saving grace was that SEES and the Investigation Team were weathering the storm with him, and even _that_ wasn’t available to him at the moment.

 _If this doesn’t work and I die here, I am **so** haunting Yu’s ass,_ he vowed. ~~(Pharos could always give him some tips on how to do that.)~~

Unfortunately for the elder Wild Card, the path ahead was just as precarious as before, with few hiding spots available for use. Well, he _could_ try ducking under some of the tables, but he reckoned he’d be caught almost immediately afterward. Which wouldn’t be good.

“Come on, come on,” he hissed, looking around frantically. “Isn’t there _anything_ here I can use…!?”

He could hear the FOEs’ footsteps getting louder and louder— _I’m running out of options here!_ he realized. Sweat pouring down his forehead, he forced himself to go faster, even against his body’s increasingly louder protests. He grit his teeth and rounded another corner—

—and found himself facing a dead end, with only a single treasure chest for company.

“…I’m beginning to think the architect of this place hates me,” he stated flatly.

Well, if nothing else, the treasure chest was as good a hiding spot as he was gonna get. Notably, this one was _huge –_ it probably could’ve fitted both him and Yu and still have room for more. Getting to work, he put his hands on the lid of the chest and pushed it open, as hard as he can. It took a few seconds of effort, but eventually, the latch came undone.

…

…

…

Minato flinched. “Wh-What the hell…!?”

Surprise, surprise, the chest wasn’t empty. Not like he expected it to be, of course, but never in his wildest dreams did he think the chest would be literally filled to the _brim_ with this blue slime. It was even sticking to the inside of the _lid,_ **_how was that possible!?_**

 _I can’t hide in this!_ he thought. _I’d literally **suffocate** in it! And even if I just left it open for air, the FOEs are smart enough to look inside anyway!_

Unfortunately, there was little time to think of a recourse – for right behind him was the squadron of FOEs he had been trying so hard to evade. They shared similar appearances, if not color schemes; doll-like angelic babies riding on top of horses, bows full of arrows in their hands.

The bluenette stared apprehensively at them, sword in one hand, Evoker in the other. For a moment, all they did was hold a standoff, neither side budging an inch from their positions. Seconds, maybe entire minutes passed in total silence, the situation one action away from devolving into total chaos.

 _A-Aren’t they going to do something?_ Minato thought. _They’re FOEs – since when do they pass an opportunity to attack?_

One FOE tilted his head, and one by one, the others followed. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another – which only made the Wild Card _more_ nervous; Shadows and their ilk weren’t supposed to do that – before falling back to their normal stances.

 _…okay, I’ve got both Fire and Ice elements at my disposal right now,_ Minato recalled. _If I can knock enough of them down with their weakness, then I **might** have a chance—_

Suddenly, the group of enemies rushed forward all at once. Taken entirely off-guard, the bluenette was hoisted into the air. “H-Hey!” he shouted. “Wha—What the heck are you _doing!?”_

He got no response, aside from a chorus of creepy giggles. Then he noticed their gazes were directed… _behind_ him.

He did the same—and his eyes widened in horror.

“Wait… you’re not going to…!? Stop, _stop!_ _D-Don’t you **dare—!”**_

Too late.

They threw him into the treasure chest and—still giggling madly—shut it with a slam.

* * *

On the other side of the labyrinth, Yu wasn’t doing so hot. He wasn’t scrawny like his fellow leader, sure, and he was a virtual master at athletics – but that didn’t mean this flight wasn’t tiring him out.

 _I hope Minato’s having an easier time than me,_ he internally gulped, _‘cause_ _I’m really beginning to miss having Rise’s expertise!_

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he avoided another volley of arrows. The FOEs refused to let up—in fact, some of them were even trying to ambush him, dropping down in front of alternate pathways and forcing him to take different turns.

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they were railroading me. But where would they need me to go?_

He wondered if they were just toying with him. Shadows—and by extensions, FOEs—were the manifestations of humanity’s darker side, if he remembered things right. Did that mean that this was all a part of whatever scheme they had subconsciously cooked up?

Was that what this was all about?

He shuddered; the idea of standing alone against these freaks, separated from all of his friends, was terrifying beyond the capacity for rational thought. As was the idea that they had their own twisted desires for him, something more than just taking pleasure in killing him.

“It doesn’t matter,” he told himself. “If I can manage to stay outta their grasp for a little while longer, I won’t have to worry about it.”

That was when he discerned how… silent his surroundings had become.

His footsteps showed as he cautiously turned his head around. The crowd of FOEs were nowhere to be seen; though that didn’t mean they weren’t simply hanging back a little.

Going back wasn’t an option. But going forward might lead to certain doom, if his luck was bad enough.

It was a catch-22, as Naoto might’ve said.

“Only one way forward…” He kept on walking, clutching his two-handed sword as tightly as he could. Whatever lay ahead, he had to face it head-on. And he couldn’t do that if he was unprepared.

Steeling his mind, he rose to the challenge—

—and was met with a nightmarish sight.

A miniature coliseum lay before him. Dozens of FOEs sat at the edge of the battlefield, bows at the ready – and the field itself was plenty precarious, what with the shifting conveyor belts and tiles of SP-draining spikes. A look of glee was on each of their faces, as if they had been waiting for this moment – for their guest of honor to make himself known.

Yu suddenly regretted convincing Minato to split up – because god knew that fighting all of these guys by himself would be about as painful as facing the Reaper with nothing except his wits.

He would’ve loved to just leave and forget he had ever seen this. Alas though, his path was blocked by the same group of FOEs from earlier, sharing the same expression as the rest of their kin.

A bead of sweat went down the side of the Vice Leader’s head. “This isn’t the greatest of odds,” he admitted—“but if I can survive both Rise _and_ Teddie’s Shadows back-to-back, then I can come outta this, too!” He brought up his hand, a familiar tarot card hovering over his palm. _“Bring it on!”_

The FOEs giggled creepily, a trio of them jumping into the arena with demented grins – and with the narrowing of the gray-haired boy’s eyes, the battle began.

* * *

Minato was uncomfortable. Distinctly uncomfortable. More than he’d ever been after the third Full Moon Operation.

He was trapped inside a chest full of jelly, struggling to breathe or swim or even stay _moving._ His sword was useless, his Evoker was useless; he’d tried earlier to push the lid back up, but for whatever reason, it wouldn’t budge.

 _‘Help!’_ he wanted to scream. ‘Somebody _help!’_ Unfortunately, it only came out as a _“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!”_ given his current state of affairs – and it wasn’t like anyone could hear him anyway.

He banged his fists against the chest in desperation. He could feel the aftershocks from the resulting vibrations, but absolutely nothing else.

 _This can’t be the end!_ he thought. _I can’t just drown in this—this—this **gunk!** I gotta keep pushing, punching, **anything** to stay alive! I refuse to die here, I **refuse** to!_

_…wait, where did the vibrations go?_

Suddenly, he noticed something—the impact from his strikes was diminishing with every passing second. He kept trying and trying, but… no dice. _Is the slime draining away my energy? What’s going on?_

Then he caught a glimpse of his hands.

They were almost entirely made of slime.

He reeled in surprise. _Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh- **WHAAAAAAAT!?**_

Well, it would be more accurate to say that they were now part of the slime he was submerged in. It didn’t take long for his hands to be fully absorbed—with the rest of his arms being the next in line.

In panic, Minato attempted to scrape the slime off of him. Naturally, with his hands already completely covered, it didn’t work. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening!_

The gelatin continued to creep up his limbs and even up his legs, making them slimmer and far more delicate. In fact, a similar thing was going on everywhere else; his torso was collapsing in and creating curves, his hips were flaring outward and inflating his figure—

He was gradually losing more and more of himself to the slime, and he didn’t like it.

(And his clothes being dissolved in the process wasn’t helping.)

He writhed within the treasure chest, his muffled cries getting higher-pitched as his head became evermore swallowed up by the rampant liquid. With his skin now totally exposed, there was no way he was getting out of this without being subsumed entirely.

_“MMMMMMMMMM! **MMMMMMMMMM!”**_

Finally, the cocoon of slime finished encasing him—and it was all over from there.

* * *

Yu had underestimated the ferocity of his opponents. _Vastly_ underestimated them.

Somehow, despite knowing the scope of the threat before him, they had taken him off-guard in more ways than one.

It was rather difficult to dodge arrows from afar _and_ fend off foes at the same time.

The Vice Leader tried, he really did, but without the backup he was normally accustomed to (and the energy reserves), he was little more than a fish floundering on the shore.

 _“Ack!”_ Speaking of which, an arrow proceeded to strike his knee, confusing his directional skills and sending him crashing to the ground. The giggling FOE took this time to bash into him with their horse, adding insult to injury.

“Y-You’re smarter than you look…” He stumbled to his feet, noticeably wobbling more than usual. He swung his sword clumsily at the enemy—and completely overshot it.

Of course, another arrow lodged itself on his butt immediately afterward. His sense of balance stuttered and halted, and he clasped his ass with all the grace of a slipping ice-skater.

 _“Ah—AHHHHHHH—!?”_ To say that Yu was embarrassed couldn’t fully articulate the situation at hand. He flushed as the FOEs made their amusement known. “Wh-What the heck was that for—!?” Then his eyes went ride, a horrified realization sprouting in his mind. His butt… wasn’t normally this plump and squishy…

And while on the same subject, his legs weren’t supposed to feel so _athletic,_ either…

More arrows started flying toward his person, and he called up his Sub-Persona to blow them away with a Wind spell. The incoming wave _was,_ indeed, thrown off their trajectories, but his enemies wasted no time in unleashing another salvo. Several of them slammed into the Wild Card, tearing into his uniform to shreds and further transforming his body in various ways.

His arms lost their muscle mass, his skin became creamy and hyper-sensitive, his overall physique was rapidly feminizing—and with every hit he took, he found himself weakening in strength. It felt as if his SP reserves were bottoming out—but how was that possible?

 _What’s…_ _happening…? What are they… doing to me…?_

_And why…? Why are they… d-doing this…?_

Yu had a lot of questions, and no time to come up with any answers. He did his best to keep the FOEs off of him, but eventually, their sheer numbers managed to overwhelm him.

His fell to his knees in exhaustion, sword clattering against the floor. The FOEs cheered triumphantly at their success. Yu glared daggers at the crowd as they prepared their final attack, glowing pink arrows ready to strike into his very soul.

_Yosuke… Rise… everyone… I—I’m sorry, but… this looks like the end…!_

They drew back their bows—and fired all at once.

* * *

The slime was seeping into Minato’s skin, further molding him into a very specific desired shape. An amorphous feeling raced up and down his spine, which only intensified as his internal organs were converted into the gelatin holding him captive.

_I— **ahhhhhhh!** I, this slime, it’s— **eeeeeYAHHHHH!**_

His privates were dissolving, being coddled into his body like a mother would savor their child. He let out a muffled moan as they shrunk and shrunk, gradually losing himself to the fog filling his mind. Vaguely, he recognized that the slime was affecting his brain, warping even his sense of self—but he was in too much bliss to care.

At last, his crotch was completely The bluenette girl pulled in, and subsequently replaced with an area much more fit to _receive_ rather than to _deliver._ The sensation, though bizarre, helped to fill in the void _he— **she**_ —hadn’t known existed. _I—I need more,_ she _realized—more of this; m-m- **more!**_

She wasn’t disappointed. The slime began to make cupping motions over her still flat chest, injecting a flood of energy that invigorated her to her very core. Within seconds, two bubbly breasts burst from her bosom, her eyes going dull as the gelatin delightfully lavished them. The bluenette girl was left in a lustful haze, no longer able to recall the reason she had been fighting this.

 _Why—Why was I even… complaining about this, again…?_ she thought, drooling. _If this is my r-reward for all the work I’ve done, then… that’s—fine by me… **ohhhhhhh~**_

With her acceptance, her entire form became one with the liquid. She faded in and out of consciousness as what was left of her human body dissipated into the ether. It was _freeing_ —because for all intents and purposes… she effectively _was_ the slime now.

And that was when the treasure chest finally deigned to open.

The lid rose at long last—and a slimy blue maiden proceeded to burst into being.

Her form dripped all over as she shook her head, heterochromatic emerald and amethyst eyes glistening in glee. She had short hair, a blue blush on her cheeks, and an expression that made it clear she knew exactly how sexy she was. _“Oh, **yes,”**_ she cooed—“now _this_ is where it’s at.”

She bent over in her former prison, her bubble butt sticking up above the surface. One arm snuggled her breasts while the other rested on the side of her face, her blush deepening as she felt her assets deform under her touch. She was supple, slender, and attractive as all heck—which was accentuated by her… _tasteful_ lack of clothing.

“Heh heh heh… you know, I was never one for girls or self-pleasure or anything like that,” she said to no one. “Always repressed it ‘til I forgot they existed. But— _mmmmm…_ am I rethinking _that,_ now~”

The girl formerly known as Minato Arisato crawled out of the chest, pools of slime trailing behind her. She grinned as she looked over herself, examining her curves and sashaying with her hips.

The mysterious red gem on her chest shone in chorus with her satisfied gaze. “Speaking of pleasure, I could go for some of that, myself. And since it’s partially _Yu’s fault_ I’m here… well…” Her eyes narrowed, and her smile widened sinisterly. “…I think it’s only right that I share the love with him.”

She couldn’t call her Personas at the moment, but somehow, she figured she didn’t need to.

As she was now… _nothing_ would touch her. She’d make sure of that.

* * *

Yu was experiencing pain. Extreme pain, and extreme pleasure, both at the same time.

_“AAAAaaAAAaaaaaAAAAIiiiiiEEEEeeeeeEEEEeeE!”_

He let out a mighty wail, one that—if the walls hadn’t been so thoroughly sound-proofed—probably could’ve been heard inside the false Yasogami. His senses were going haywire, completely blinding him to anything else that was occurring around him.

 _“It—It—IT HURTS!”_ he screamed. _“It hurts… s-s-s-s-SO—B-B- **BAAAAAAAAD!** S-S-S-So—! Why—!? Wh-Why does—does it—feel! So! G-G-G-G- **GooOoooOOOoooD!?”**_

A mysterious magic surged through him, his body spasming violently as it clashed with the pre-existing power in his soul. His gray hair turned blonde, lengthening to the point of being able to whip around. His eyes glimmered green, his spine lurched and curved inwards, his face became cuter and petite—everything about him was being altered beyond recognition.

And it wasn’t stopping at his physical form, either: the longer the pain lasted, the more his brain felt like it was melting away. He struggled to gather his thoughts, but the magic was doing him no favors in that regard.

_“I’m n-not—I can’t—ooOOooOOOoooh…”_

_M-M-My head… it’s getting… harder to… remind myself of things… Like—h-how did I… get here…? Uh- **Uhhhhhhh—!**_

The magic burned hotly at every point it touched—but the worst was yet to come. For it was then that both his chest and his crotch area was set metaphorically ablaze. She bent over, tears running down her cheeks, as he felt his crotch painfully swiveling up— _and_ but his chest beginning to balloon with weight.

_“N-No—! This—This is…!”_

His screams got louder as two perky breasts made themselves known, and a vagina opened up rather suddenly between his legs. A perverted rush shot up **_her_** spine, intensifying the two sensations she was already feeling. She couldn’t think anymore, not like this.

She—She had to make it stop. She had to fill the void within her.

 _“I—I need—! I need some—some— **something in me!”**_ she bit out. _“Something, anything! Ah… **AHHHHHHHH!”**_

She plunged her fingers into her dripping womanhood, and much to her relief, her subsequent ecstasy overpowered the rampant agony. Unconsciously, she started massaging her breasts as well, making her cheeks flush crimson and her eyes glaze over.

As she pleasured herself, her transformation reached its end: two red wings grew out of her back, along with a long, heart-shaped tail close to her butt. Her brain, half-corrupted as it was, was filled with erotic ideas and thoughts, the kind of which she never would have dreamed of before. Curved, orange horns coming out the sides of her head confirmed one happy thing to her audience: she wasn’t human, not anymore.

Delighted, the crowd of FOEs surrounded her and tore off her ruined clothes. The gender-changed succubus was too distracted to care, what with her trying to climax all over the floor, and so they got to work giving her an outfit that would properly mesh with her new appearance.

Once they were finished, the FOEs looked to each other and nodded in satisfaction. With one last bout of laughter, they left the scene on mass, leaving their poor victim uncomfortably sprawled out on the floor.

The girl formerly known as Yu Narukami sat there for several minutes, lost in the mess that was her own emotions. Finally, she managed to compose herself long enough to shakily get up—and she caught a good look at herself.

She wore what could best be described as lingerie made for a dominatrix, tightly pressing against her bust and groin. Her skin was very much exposed for the world to see, accentuated by the numerous garter straps wrapped around her. Beyond the black choker, fingerless gloves, and long decorative boots, she wore little else—which meant that none of her beauty was disguised in the slightest.

She giggled uncontrollably, a brilliantly red blush on her face. “Tee hee hee… T-T- _Tee hee hee hee hee!_ I—I feel… super, _super_ good!”

She turned her head toward her back and pushed out her butt, letting her tail waggling freely in the wind. Her smile only widened as she The ecstasy floating in her head was certainly… palpable, to say the least.

“Mmmmm… I’m, like, so much sexier than I’ve _ever_ been! Those cute boys _really_ did a good job! But I… can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something…” She put a finger to her chin, pursing her lips in confusion. Didn’t she have an ob… obj… obferject… a _whatchamacallit_ to do, or whatever?

_Um… Ummmmmmmmm… Aha!_

“That’s right! I was hanging out with Mina-chan! He must be so lonely, being without me…” She briefly frowned, before proceeding to light up again. “Well, he won’t be like that anymore—‘cause I’m gonna share with him all the goodies I have now!”

Dizzily, the succubus flapped her wings and took off (albeit only a couple of feet off the ground). _Mina-chan’s somewhere here,_ she thought— _if I keep flyin’, I’ll spot him in no time!_

_That’s, uh, how things work… right?_

* * *

The Group Date Café was quiet – more quiet than anyone could ever recall it being. The manic chaos from before had entirely fizzled out, and its place was a sort of… air of anticipation.

Never was this more clear than at the crossroads the two Wild Cards had come across only a few hours ago. The Shadows had vacated the corridors, silently watching the scene from their namesakes instead. Whatever had got them so riled up before, now was the time for it to all pay off.

And boy, were they not disappointed.

It was a rather amusing sight: a blue slime girl and a blonde-haired succubus were moving toward the crossroads, with no indication that either was paying attention to their surroundings.

In no time at all, they reached the intersection—and then looked up at the person in front of them.

They blinked once. They blinked twice.

And then…

_“Minato!?”_

_“Yu!?”_

The two transformed boys pointed a finger at each other in equal shock. They stood there for several moments as their brains effectively rebooted.

 _“Omigosh!_ Mina-chan! You’re _soooo_ cute now!” Abruptly, the winged girl dropped to the ground and gave her friend a huge hug, something Minato became _very_ flustered by. “You’re all blue and liquid-y and naked—it’s, like, _such_ an amazing fashion statement!”

“Hey, hey, hey, _g-get off!_ Personal space, p- _please!”_ The poor bluenette tried to push Yu off, but she kept clinging tighter and tighter—impressive, given the state of Minato’s form. Eventually, she managed to pull away, leaving a few traces of herself on the ditzy girl.

She dusted herself off and sighed. “I can—I can see the FOEs managed to get you too, Yu,” she remarked. “You, uh… stayed a lot more human than I thought. W-Wings and tail are new, though.” She found it hard to look her in the eye as she spoke, her gaze more drawn to the chest and curves her fellow Wild Card was prominently displaying.

_D-Damn it! Wh-Why am I getting so—so worked up!? It’s just Yu… as a girl… a really attractive, blonde-haired girl…_

_…I—I wonder how she’d react to me throwing myself on her…_

“Don’t call me Yu,” the younger(-ish) teen pouted—“it’s _so_ not me anymore! Call me, mmm… **Parsee!** Parsee Narukami!” She giggled again, slurping up some leftover slime using her finger. “Tee hee—that rhymes!”

 _Yum yum, Mina-chan tastes **good!**_ she idly thought. _She’s like jello, except better!_

_Hmm… you know, I’m getting this feeling whenever I look at her. Is it wrong if I just wanna… let her feel my boobs during sex?_

“In that case, call me… **Midori**. Midori Arisato.” The newly-christened Midori crossed her arms and smiled. She rather liked that name—it was nice and concise, perfect for a woman of her caliber.

“So… what now?” she asked, trying not to let her fluctuating emotions toward Parsee show on her face. _One of us has to, seeing as how Yu— **Parsee** ’s so more of a bimbo now._ “As far as I can tell, the exit barriers still haven’t dropped yet – and even if they had, there’s no way we can come back to our teammates looking like _this.”_

“I dunno about them,” Parsee said, “but I don’t think that’s anythin’ we need to worry about!” She seemed so certain about it that Midori was taken aback. _Wha? Wh-Why wouldn’t that be her first_ _priority—?_ “Be _sides…_ I wanna get all hot and sweaty with you first, Midi-chan!”

“H-H-Huh!?”

The succubus waltzed over to the slime girl, hands reaching out to squeeze her companion’s bosom (much to the latter’s mortification). “Aww, don’t look so confuzzly! It doesn’t suit you at all! We’ve got rockin’ bods and we’re feelin’ lovey-dovey—I know you’ve got those tingly thingies inside of you, same as me! It’s just you and me here—so let’s forget all ‘o that and jump in each other’s socks!”

If Midori was still Minato, she might have objected to this… incredibly sexual request. But in the here and now, while she was an erotic monster girl, hyped up on hormones and feeling her friend’s flesh literally wiggling around _inside_ of her…

The bluenette grinned, her own hands extending to the blonde’s panties and soaking straight through it. Judging by Parsee’s reaction—a long, sensual moan with plenty of drool—she _definitely_ wasn’t disappointed by the decision.

“If that’s how you wanna play, Par-Par,” Midori whispered, moving to take off Parsee’s clothes, “then alright. I hope you know what you’ve gotten into.”

“H-Hahhhhhhhhhh—!” her Vice Leader blissfully sighed. “Of—Of course I do, M-Midi-chan. I’m a s-succy-bus, a-after all!”

“Oh, I know.” She leaned into her ear and whispered lustfully. _“That’s what I’m counting on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Images used:** [First one](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3756295), [second one](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1469556)
> 
> Can you tell this was supposed to come out before Valentine’s Day? No?
> 
> (…shut up, I procrastinate a lot, okay?)
> 
> Like with _A Moment to Relax,_ this TF/TG fic is something of a breather compared to my usual. I wanted to write the Wild Cards getting TF’d into monster girls and then letting go of their inhibitions, so here we are. That’s why there isn’t much of a plot for this – sorry for that.
> 
> I had a bit of trouble for a bit, trying to figure out the best setting for this kind of scenario (a dungeon in Q1, or a movie in Q2?), until I remembered the Group Date Café was a thing. From there, all the pieces fell into place relatively quickly.
> 
> I don’t have a whole lot else to say, other than that this was a lot of fun to write. Don’t worry, I’m sure Minato and Yu—err, Midori and Parsee’ll break out of this eventually…
> 
> …maybe…
> 
> …hmm, I think we might need to get the Velvet Room attendants on the line…
> 
> Well, that’s all for now – see you guys around!


	2. Helpless in Our Lovely Embrace [ft. Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeated and cast aside by society, Ren Amamiya half-expected to go to Hell for everything he’s done. As it turned, Hell wasn’t too far off the mark.
> 
> Trapped a labyrinth far removed from any Palace he’s ever seen, and dogged by two girls more perverted than he could ever imagine, Ren just may have met his match. Tricksters may have the power to rise up against distortion—but even they aren’t immune from the abyss it originates from…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set not too long after the first one, and concurrently with the climax of _Persona 5._ Major spoilers from up to the end of December are referenced, though none specifically from _Royal’s_ new trimester—and _Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth_ is essentially a non-factor in this fic.
> 
> For clarity’s sake, Ren is becoming a mauve-haired schoolgirl.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This chapter (still) contains Male-to-Female TF/TG, Mental Changes, Nudity, Loss of Identity, Sexual Content, Mature Descriptions, and Out-of-Character Moments.

**False Yasogami High  
Group Date Café – Stop ???**

In the depths of a once semi-innocent dungeon, a third Wild Card began to stir.

He was a decently attractive young male; face framed with handsome features, short and scruffy black hair adorning his head. His school uniform, adorned with the emblem of Shujin Academy, was as neat as could be: red-buttoned black blazer over a white shirt, plaid pants accompanied by shiny black dress shoes. His lanky appearance and fake glasses, meanwhile, helped to belie the moderately athletic frame hiding beneath them.

On the surface, he was, for all the world, just another ordinary high-school student, same as the other two in this rift in space and time. There was only one tiny issue with this situation:

**_He wasn’t supposed to be here._ **

Slowly, **Ren Amamiya** ’s eyes blinked awake. Instinctively, he rolled his limbs and let out a underscored hum—and then he jolted upward, panickily patting down his entire body.

His breath hitched.

“I’m—I’m alive?”

For a moment, all he could do was stare at his own hands in shock.

Then, the memories of the last few seconds (relative to him, anyway) trickled back into his brain.

_“Disappear my ass… What the hell!? AAAA—!”_

“Ryuji!”

_“Is this—really it? Augh—!”_

_“No! NO—!”_

_“Morgana… Where did we… go wro—?”_

_“Ah…_ Aah…”

_“Is this all my fault? Because I… brought you all here?”_

_…_

**_“I’m sorry… The mission’s… a failure…”_ **

His eyes widened.

That was right.

They’d failed.

They’d failed, him and his friends—and they’d _disappeared._

Been wiped from cognition.

_Erased from reality._

_“Morgana! Ryuji! Ann! Everyone!”_ he shouted. _“Are—Are you here!?”_

His head swiveled about, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his friends, wherever they were.

_“Yusuke! Makoto! Futaba! Haru! P-Please, a-answer me!”_

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

A distressed whine escaped his lips.

_No…_

_No, this can’t be…_

Alas, as far as he could tell, he was the only person in the entire room. And for all he knew, he was the only person in… in…

…wait, where _was_ he?

Nervously, he looked around at his surroundings. A truly hideous amount of pink greeted him, from the carpeted floors to the cracked skies above. Dark walls dotted the landscape before him, and gigantic chains ominously floated high overhead.

It couldn’t have been anything but a part of the Metaverse – and yet, even people’s Palaces were less garish than this monstrosity.

Carefully, Ren reached for his face, and touched only his forehead. His mask wasn’t there; neither was his thief attire. Wherever he was, he’d have to brave it alone – no teammates, no Navigator, and no Personas of any kind. All he really had to work with was his Misericorde knife and customized R.I.Pistol—the former of which, after a quick test, thankfully seemed to be as effective as usual.

“Well, it’s… better than nothing,” he sighed.

He steeled his heart with this one thought: if he was alive, then his friends had a good chance of being so, too. And until he managed to discover their true fates, he’d search for them, no matter how long that would take.

 _I won’t let my friends—my **Confidants** —down,_ he vowed. _I’ll figure something out._

_I’ve come too far to fall so easily._

* * *

With his resolve temporary inflamed, Ren set out to explore this strange wonderland. So far, it had proven remarkably quiet: there was scarcely any Shadow to be seen, and the ones that were there were… odd, to say the least.

 _They look so… disconcertedly cute,_ he noted— _the horse, the bow and arrows, that face… what do I even say to them?_

Ryuji would probably have some loud, bombastic reaction to them, which Futaba would follow up with some fairly obscure reference. He could already imagine the group-wide conversation from there—

He shook his head. _Focus, Ren! Don’t let yourself be distracted! You’ll have time to mo—to think about them later!_

Luckily for Ren, the last eight months had given him plenty of experience in sticking to the shadows—and so he was able to dart from cover to cover, making his way through the mysterious labyrinth with none of the Shadows any the wiser.

That being said, he wasn’t about to drop his guard anytime soon. The dungeon ahead of him seemed to sprawl on endlessly; a dangerous gauntlet full of winding paths, perilous traps, and tricky conveyor belts—with high-powered snipers on top of that. And while Ren _could_ take a few hits, all things considered, that didn’t mean he wanted to contend with these guys alone.

A few times, he managed to find himself some relatively isolated areas, rooms that the Shadows would conveniently overlook on their patrol paths. Here, he tried to summon his Persona with all the willpower he had, reaching as deep as he dared into his very soul. Arsene was just _barely_ hovering at the fringe of his consciousness—but every time it felt like he had him, he slipped from his fingers and fell back into the depths.

“Come on, Arsene,” he grit his teeth, “I need you here now! Why can’t I call you here…!?”

Once again he attempted to bring forth his Persona, and once again he was miserably defeated in the process. He slouched, a great well of despair beginning to build up inside of him.

The Grail’s last words to him echoed into his brain.

_‘Indeed. This isn’t my doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the public’s cognition._

_‘Mementos and reality have become one… thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anywhere.’_

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered. “Even after everything I’ve been through, am I still nothing more than a helpless boy…?” He raised a fist and pounded it against the wall. _“Dammit!_ What the hell do I do!? I thought I was doing right by the world, but—all I was really doing was playing into that Holy Grail’s hands!”

Eight months spent changing the hearts of the wicked, eight months spent becoming a force for revolution and reformation across Japan… in just a few short days, he was struck all the way back to square one. No, even _lower_ than that.

“There’s gotta be something I can still do,” he hissed. “Something, _anything!_ If there’s anyone here—any god that’s listening to my pleas—please… give me some sort of hand—!”

_“Well, well, well… what do we have here?”_

Ren’s hair immediately stood on end. He whirled around in the direction of the voice – and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

Two girls stood before him, blocking the only way out of his little corner. One was made entirely out of blue slime, showing no shame in revealing her bare, voluptuous body for all to see; the other was some kind of blonde-haired demon, with horns and bat wings and a leotard that left little to the imagination.

Both were staring at him with differing emotions—the former sinisterly, the latter cheerfully—but it was clear that they were not to be underestimated.

The Phantom Thief took a step back, sweat glistening on his forehead.

_No way… this was a trap!?_

“I was wondering who the source of that magical disturbance from earlier was,” the slime mistress spoke, a grin hanging off her sultry face. “And who should we have here but another Wild Card? The fates themselves are shining upon us, it seems.”

The ditzy blonde nodded. “Yep!” she chirped, tilting her head back and forth. “Aww, he looks _soooooo…_ what’s that word-y thing… _innocent!_ Like no one’s ever shown him how good the world of sex can be! Good thing all those bad boys led us _aaaaaaaaall_ the way here, then~”

“Another… Wild Card…?” Ren whispered.

_I… I don’t know what that term is, but… it’s gotta be related to the power of Persona. It’s gotta be._

_Then… that means…_

_~~…could… could everyone—really be **here—?**~~ _

He whipped out his knife and pointed it at the odd duo. “Just—who _are_ you two?” he asked. “What do you mean by that? And—what the heck’s going on in the first place!?”

The seductress raised an eyebrow. “Getting right to the point, are we? Mmm… I _like that_ in a gal.” Ren would have corrected that last part, but… he had a feeling that was probably a bad idea. “My name is Midori Arisato, and this is my… _acquaintance,_ Parsee Narukami.”

“Hi!” the now-identified Parsee waved. “I’m Parsee! We’re the rulers of this place! Okay, not the _ruler_ rulers; we don’t have any castle or throne or anything… but we totally _should,_ shouldn’t we? There’d be _so—many— **places**_ we could dirty up, and ones with a royal p… pres… pretty-sitty, too!” She got up in Ren’s face and poked his cheek. “Now it’s your turn! Who are _you,_ ya ‘lil cutie? Souji Seta? Akira Kurusu?”

He pushed her away and tried to relax. “…Ren. It’s Ren Amamiya.” _Top-performing student at Shujin Academy, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts,_ he didn’t say.

“Ren, huh? Fun name for a boy like you! Can I call you Renren? You look like a Renren. Kinda like how I used to be a Yuyu! Or how Midi-chan here was a Minmin! I dunno if that makes sense, but I think it makes ya perfectly… err… what was I talking about again?”

Ignoring her companion’s increasing cloudiness, Midori decided to pick up the conversation. She started moving in a circle around him, her features showing the most visible interest in his body, much to his discomfort.

“Hmm… Just by looking at you, I can already tell… you’re the type of person _we_ used to be like, not too long ago,” she remarked. “Second-year schoolboys, perfectly ordinary in the eyes of the public. Masters of socialization, able to build up friendships in just ten steps. **A pair of Wild Cards, able to swap through multiple Personas at will…”**

Ren stiffened.

“That’s right. You thought you were the only one around who had that specific power?” Her heterochromatic eyes glinted dangerously. “Oh, no. This little tale is a collaborative effort.”

“…so I’m not alone after all,” he murmured to himself. Not exactly comforting, but—he’d take what you can get. That being said… “But… even if what you’re saying is true… that doesn’t explain your appearance – gender _or_ otherwise!” he pointed out. “I’m still a human, and you two are—you two are—”

Parsee put a finger to her lips. “Yeah, it’s totally weird for all y’all, isn’t it? That’s ‘cause this place became all weird and stuff, and wanted to give us a yummy, yummy present! It was, like, the bestest meal I’ve ever had. I dunno how ‘ta describe it—it’s like a yumsplosion in your mouth, except _not_ in your mouth, and in, like, everywhere else!”

_Do I even want to know what that means!?_

“It was an… _enlightening_ experience,” Midori said. “Got a rockin’ new bod, my eyes opened to a new world—and, of course, a whole new slew of magic powers to play with.” She opened up her palm and formed sphere of goo, pulsating and bubbling at a decent pace, before letting it dissipate back into nothing. “Unfortunately, I haven’t had much of a chance to really see what I’m capable of yet…”

Then, she stared straight into Ren’s soul, casting a shadow over her eyes.

“But now that **you’re** here… well, **there’s no reason not to find out anymore, is there?”**

Ren clutched his knife tighter, beads of sweat going down his forehead. _And the penny drops…!_

Midori’s succubus friend brightened up, “Oh yeah! We’re the only ones who, like, have gotten to exp-ed-i-ent this fun! We haven’t seen a single person since… uh, you, actually! And I’m getting totes _so bored._ I wanna do somethin’ new and interesting, share the love and all that!” She flapped her wings and beamed at Ren. “Don’t worry, though—it won’t hurt! …much! I think. Maybe.”

He sent another mental call toward Arsene, who once again was unable to answer. Midori laughed harshly.

“Trying to summon your Persona, I see. Don’t bother. Whatever magics are at play here, good luck trying to slip your entourage past them. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show…” Her grin got wider and scarier, and she reached out a hand to touch Ren’s skin. “…and let us show you how the gift of womanhood goes.”

 _Okay, screw this!_ Quick as a hedgehog, their soon-to-be victim threw a ball of smokescreen onto the floor. Plumes of smoke rose up and blinded Midori and Parsee _(“Agh!” “Eee! My makeup!”),_ giving Ren the opening he needed to dash in-between them and out into the labyrinth.

“You little—!” Midori rubbed her eyes and dashed after him, with Parsee doing the same from the air. “Shadows! FOEs! We have an intruder in our midst! Don’t let him escape! Catch him and bring him to us—transformed, if that’s what it takes!”

Parsee shook her empty head. “I didn’t know he wanted to play tag!” she said, obliviousness dancing in her eyes. “Okay, then. Hey, Midi-chan!” she waved to her girlfriend. “Whoever tags him first gets first dibs!”

A smirk came onto the slime girl’s lips. “Oh, you’re on, Par-Par.”

* * *

Ren had never felt so panicked before in his life.

Eight months of Metaverse training were being put to good use as he made a mad dash toward whatever end of the floor he could reach. He pushed his feet as hard as they could go, ignoring the strain that was being placed upon his legs as a result.

Despite the epic case of anxiety, one thought was overriding all other ones:

_Whatever madness is going on here, I don’t want any part in it!_

All around him – and directly behind him – were a torrent of Shadows and FOEs, coming out of the woodworks from just about every angle. Bows and arrows and limbs and weapons of all kinds were being raised in pursuit of one singular goal: deal with their would-be escapee by any means necessary. So far, Ren had been able to dodge what had been thrown his way, if only by several hairs, but he knew his luck wouldn’t exactly last forever.

Items were being tossed out of his bag at a rapid pace – Physical and Magic Ointments, status effect-inflicting Vials, elemental Magatamas; whatever he needed to put as much distance between him and the enemy swarm as possible.

 _I didn’t think I’d be using all my resources up like this,_ he thought, _but desperate times call for desperate measures!_

Above him, Parsee was calling out to him in a sing-songy tone. _“Ohhhhh, Renren~! Don’t run away! We’re not gonna bite ya—just give you a bit of a makeover!”_

“No thanks!” he replied sharply. “I like myself just the way I am!”

He flung a Sacramental Bread at her, which she blocked using her heart-tipped tail.

“Hey, don’t throw that garbage at me!” she pouted. “That’s _so_ not kudos of you!”

_Like **this** is!?_

As the chase continued, and the forces hunting Ren seemed only to get crazier by the second, Ren was forced to spend more time focusing on the dodging aspect of his run instead of the counterattacking part—helped in part by the now-sizable dent in his emergency reserves. Furthermore, the increased magnitude of the crowd made it harder and harder to avoid them—leading to the trickster taking a few nicks from some of the shot arrows.

 _“Ack!”_ He stumbled a little, not having expected the unusually sharp amount of pain that came from them. He managed to get going again before the swarm could capitalize on it, but the effects were already taking hold: his energy had faded ever so slightly, and his clothes seemed to be a little rougher, if he wasn’t hallucinating.

He brought his arms up and pulled up his sleeve. There was something lighter and paler about his texture now, and he could really feel the breeze brushing beside his skin. “D-Damn it… What—What _is_ this…?”

Several more arrows whizzed passed by him, breaking his attention.

He shook his head. “Okay, run now, inspect later!”

But while he had been distracted by his little plight…

…he didn’t notice the puddle of blue liquid creeping up from behind him.

And so…

_“Gotcha!”_

_“Uuuah—!”_

Beneath him, Midori reformed and tackled him with a surprising amount of force, for being a girl made entirely out of slime. He ended up pinned to the floor in no time at all, unable to escape her hold on his arms or her weight holding him down.

“Thought you could escape from me, huh?” the seductress stated. “Sorry, but I _always_ get I want.”

“Ugh…! _Let go!”_ Frantic, Ren tried to stab Midori with his knife, only for her to yank it out of his hand and toss it into the crowd behind them.

“Naughty, naughty,” she admonished him. “Don’t you know it’s rude to point something sharp at a lady? You ought to be punished for such a disdainful act.” She pressed up further against his body, her literally slimy self seeping past his clothes and into his flesh.

He wriggled around uncomfortably as his stature began to experience a dramatic makeover. The slime that Midori was leaving on him felt as if it was massaging his muscles, pushing them down and leaving a rather plain frame behind. As more and more of his athletic physique was melted away (along with all of his body hair), Ren struggled not to react to his assailant’s… perverted actions; i.e. rubbing up and down to get all of—well, _herself_ inside of him.

“Mmm… You can feel it, can’t you?” Midori whispered. “Your body changing, warping… I bet you’ve never felt anything like this before, have you?”

Ren glared. “Wh-What the hell is wrong with you…!?” he shouted. “I—I don’t have anything to do with this! Exerting your new powers on an innocent just for kicks… you’re no different from all the other Palace rulers I’ve faced!”

“Palace rulers…? Now _that’s_ a new term,” she snickered. Her lips curled. “Maybe this isn’t exactly what you’d call ‘right’, but honestly, I don’t care anymore. This is an isolated rift in time and space, after all; nothing here _actually_ matters. So me and Par-Par, we’re gonna live like queens—and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Now, do us all a favor… **and submit to our rule.”**

Just to drive the point home, Midori dragged out the next few changes, first by forcing the once-Phantom Thief to drop a couple inches. Curves and widened hips were beginning to show on his torso, and his back lurched forward to better emphasize his (as of yet) nonexistent assets. And already, his arms and legs were being drained of quite a bit of mass, the process of which was rapidly expanding upward.

Ren was becoming genuinely frightened—for his life, for his freedom, and for his masculinity.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t about to give in here.

“Like… hell… I… will…!” he spat back at her. Clumps of blue sparks were erupting in the air around him, and his eyes were flickering from a dull grey to a defiant yellow. “I promised… that I would do whatever it takes… to see my justice through…! So don’t think… for a second… that I’m gonna let you… **_have it your own way!”_**

The magics surrounding the Group Date Café faltered at this moment, by chance or by overextension… and the Wild Card wasted no time on capitalizing on this opportunity. With this, the sparks turned into full-on flames, and Midori had just enough time to looked shocked— ** _“What!?”_** _—_ before an explosion of energy violently blew her off Ren’s body (in pieces). From the sea of his soul came his one and only guardian angel:

The Pillager of Twilight, **Arsene**.

“Arsene,” Ren called, “g-get me outta here!”

The black-winged gentlemen thief let out a chilling laugh as he gripped his owner’s arms and took off as high as he could go. The Shadows and FOEs on the floor launched attack after attack in a desperate attempt to bring them down—but alas, they had long since reached a height unreachable by their weapons.

Parsee descended next to her friend-with-benefits, staring up at the ever-disappearing duo with awe. “Wowwwwwww…” she said, eyes sparkling. “That Persona there’s, like, the ultimate bad boy. D’you think he’s good in bed, Midi-chan?”

Midori reconstituted herself and growled. “No time for that! Get me up there, and let’s get after him! We can’t lose him now!”

“Righty-righty!”

The succubus proceeded to embrace Midori in a huge hug, and—bolstered by her devilish magic—sent both of themselves rocketing off after Ren.

* * *

Ren breathed in and out.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

Just like Maruki had taught him, in one of their many sessions.

He kept up this mental exercise for several moments, his heartrate finally drifting back toward something resembling calm.

“Okay,” he muttered, “okay. I’ve got some more breathing room now. If I can just keep this up, I might be able to reverse the changes.”

He looked down at himself—his clothes had half disintegrated at this point, showing off more of his altered body than he was comfortable with. What _was_ left was struggling to stay on his now slender frame, and he had long since lost his shoes (and socks!) in the ensuing chaos. If it wasn’t for his still masculine face, one might be able to mistake him for a particularly flat-chested girl.

He shivered—in equal parts horror and simply being cold. “I already look so different… Just what kind of powers do those girls _have?”_ He shook his head and tried to put them out of his mind. “Come on, Ren, you can think about that later. Right now, you’ve just gotta find a way outta here.”

_Easier said than done._

But as much as Ren would’ve wished it, he wasn’t out of the woods yet. While scanning the environment with his Third Eye, he caught a glimpse of… something outlined in red ahead of him, getting more and more visible with every passing second. In fact, there were _two_ of those somethings getting closer, one going at an even greater pace—

His eyes widened. _“Oh shit!”_

He mentally ordered Arsene to _Move!,_ and his Persona obediently did so—just in time for both of them to avoid an blue-colored arrow coming at high speed.

Ren’s head whirled to face its source, and there they were: Midori and Parsee, the latter carrying the former as she held a bow in her hands. (It was made of slime, just like her.)

Midori looked pissed, and already had another arrow prepared in the bowstring. “You may have gotten lucky, summoning your Persona,” she hissed, “but it’s not gonna save you! You’re coming with us, _beaten or otherwise!”_

She started firing off arrows at a rate Yukari would be impressed by, and which Ren had to maneuver Arsene through with only his senses to guide him. He needed to even the scales, fast.

 _I’m an easy target, like this…! I—I have to defend against them!_ He choked back his panic and shouted, “Arsene! **Eigaon!”**

Spirals of dark energy gathered up and soared toward the opposing duo. Parsee nonchalantly swerved away, her eyebrows thoroughly raised. “Hey, I’ve never seen _that_ attack before! I thought there were the… five, seven element-y things! Did you find a new one???”

“Of course he has Curse magic,” Midori grumbled— _“everyone_ in this damn place seems to have it.”

Alone in the skies, the two sides of Wild Cards proceeded to have a rather wild duel – they danced around each other in grand fashion, trading several Eigaons and magic arrows and… not much else, due to the circumstances of their ‘arena’.

Their roundabout fight was about as extended as the earlier chase. Up here, Midori and Ren were evenly matched; Midori didn’t know everything she could do with her powers, and Ren couldn’t switch Personas, lest he risk taking a bad tumble. From this range, one small mistake could be both their undoing, and both of them knew it.

Thus, Ren changed trajectories every now and then to throw in a few Blade Blades here and there. It was taxing, but he had enough healing items to offset that—plus, the unexpected maneuvers meant that both Midori and Parsee were taking a good amount of damage.

“Ouchie!” Parsee cried. “My skin has boo-boos now! That’s not nice! Beauty like this shouldn’t be ruined at all!”

Midori growled and clutched an arm. “That hurt more than I expected…! Guess you have all sorts of surprises up your sleeve.”

“I wouldn’t be a good Phantom Thief if I didn’t at least had that,” Ren said snippily, showing his distaste with another Eigaon.

The resident succubus smiled, even as she narrowly dodged it. “Phantom thief? You’re a phantom thief? Aww, that’s so _cooooool!”_ she gushed “Not cool enough to offset the boo-boos you gave me, but— _mmm,_ now I _really_ wanna get my hands on you!”

“Not happening!” he immediately retorted.

They continued like this for a while, neither side really getting the upper hand for long. Midori managed to land a few hits of her own, and she relished seeing his expression as he changed ever so slightly. His hair grew a little long and reached toward his neck, losing its scruffy style which he had held for so long—and his face was visibly beginning to soften up, further throwing his masculinity into question.

But it wasn’t enough.

It couldn’t be enough.

Not while he still had the power to resist.

Midori grit her teeth. There had to be _something_ she could do to put an end to this. Something, anything!

An idea came to her mind. “Par-Par. You _are_ a succubus, right?”

“I mean, _yeah,”_ she said, confused. “Of course. What about it?”

“If that’s the case, then I think you should be able to affect Ren by letting out some pheromones. If we can engulf him with it while he’s going in for another attack, we just might be able to catch him off guard!”

Parsee blinked. “Can I do that?” Her lip curled up in thought. “Hmm… I think that might be possible!”

And so, the plan was set. They’d keep fighting on until they could find a good opening. A while passed; many more projectiles were fired and summarily fell to the ground. Midori had, at this point, gotten Ren’s attacking patterns down. _Any moment now…_ she breathed.

Wait for it…

_Wait for it…_

_“Now!”_

Ren went in for another dive, and stumbled straight into a cloud of pink smoke generated by Parsee.

 _“Wha—!?”_ he coughed. _“A—A trap…!?”_

His mind glazed over upon contact with the pheromones, and he found himself slowing down and veering in the wrong direction. The slime girl loaded up her bow, aimed true, and at last—

She scored a hit on Arsene’s wings.

And finally, this became _Ren’s_ undoing.

He screamed in agony, the magic of Midori’s arrows mixing not too well with the bond between Persona and master. Arsene disappeared, his form fading into blue wisps, and Ren began to fall, fall, _fall._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!”_

* * *

Ren didn’t know how long the fall was.

It could have been a few seconds. It might’ve even been a few minutes (literally or subjectively).

All he knew was…

_“OOF!”_

…what was about to happen was truly a fate worse than death.

He hit the ground hard, hard enough to leave a bruise and thoroughly knock him out of the running for the ‘successful escapees’ list. Aching, he tried to get up and crawl away—only to have Midori and Parsee drop by and stop him right in his tracks.

“I’ve gotta admit,” she said, amused, “you’ve got a hell of a lotta spunk. No wonder you were chosen to be a Wild Card.” She placed a foot on his back and sneered. “It’s almost a shame you’ll be coming to regret that soon enough.”

He glared defiantly into her self-satisfied eyes. _“F… Fuck… y-you.”_

“Oh, it won’t be _me_ doing the fucking.” She lifted him up and held him against the wall. She cast a smile at Parsee. “So, Par-Par, any ideas for what dear old Renren should look like?”

Her girlfriend brightened up. “Ooh, ooh! I know!” She waved her tail and jabbed it into their helpless victim. “I think black hair’s _waaaaaaay_ outta style—we gotta get a little pink in here!”

Ren’s hair lengthened once more, this time wildly stretching all the down to his back. True to Parsee’s words, she also had it gradually lighten in color, changing from a stark black to a light mauve. The multitude of strands protruding from his scalp helped to hide how much he _didn’t want this;_ tears were coming to his eyes even as he reluctantly enjoyed the sensation.

“Good start, girl,” Midori praised, one hand gliding over Ren’s new mane. It was soft to the touch and fluffy as all hell, perfect for the type of girl the Wild Card was to become. “Man, do I wish I had curls like these. A pretty boy like you doesn’t deserve ‘em, honestly.”

Midori’s hands glowed with intent. She placed one right behind Ren’s head and let it seep in, working her magic from there.

Ren’s visage froze. It began to throb and ripple painfully, and he forced his eyes closed to try and roll with the changes.

The slime moved toward just about every part of his face. His nose shrunk by a wide margin, and his jaws similarly became much less defined. His cheeks collapsed and then reddened as his lips became far more kissable, pillows that could tremble as cutely as a cat, and summarily gained an inexplicable coat of lipstick on top of that.

His voice wasn’t immune from the liquid either—as it went down his throat and covered his Adam’s apple, he began to cough harshly and repeatedly. With every cough, his pitch rose higher and higher, above Midori’s dulcet tones and even Parsee’s. “Ah— _Ah— **Ah—AH—!”**_ By the end, his voice had become somewhat shrill and impossible to take any seriously.

Finally, the tears threatening to spill promptly did so; the build-up taking place in his eyes meant that he couldn’t hold them back any longer. He let out a squeal as his irises widened in shape, in tandem with his lengthening eyelashes. They fluttered open to reveal a pair of suddenly garnet eyes, sparkling with fear and just a little bit of reluctant joy.

Ren clasped his hands to his cheeks, a sharp whine exiting his month. “N-No…” He looked _and_ sounded absolutely unrecognizable, like Futaba on way too much candy.

“Lucky for you,” Midori continued, plucking his glasses from his feminized face, “you’re not gonna be a boy for much longer.”

“Wowie, he’s coming out _great!”_ Parsee cheered. “Me next, me next!”

The succubus jumped back in and wrapped her arms around their victim’s torso—and then, while glowing a rather ominous pink—she proceeded to hug him tight.

Ren screamed as changes began to wrack the rest of his body. His frame, already looking fairly androgynous, caved in with a loud _crack,_ fat leaving his waist and stomach and shifting downward. She kicked and shrieked and struggled as wildly as she could, panicked adrenaline briefly overcoming her exhaustion—but Midori put a stop to that by wrapping around her arms and legs, and then squeezing them tightly.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she scolded him. “You lost, fair and square; you don’t get to fight anymore.”

Both his pairs of limbs slenderized even further, the remnants of his old strength finally leaving him once and for all. Some of the fat instead entered his thighs, turning his legs into a nice and juicy package. His appendages weren’t immune either: his fingers became leaner, his fingernails grew longer, his feet became daintier, etc—and coupled with the prominent curves, the expanded hips, and the slimmer figure, it was clear that he couldn’t ever be mistaken for a boy anymore.

As the icing on the cake, Midori went ahead and stuck her own limbs into Ren’s back. She started massaging his spine, sending both pain and pleasure coursing through his body. The world around appeared as if it was getting bigger—but then, he realized, it was actually the other way around: he was getting _shorter!_

One inch, two inches, three inches—with every stroke of his spine, Ren lost more and more of his height. He yelped as his feet left the ground, courtesy of Parsee holding him up to make sure he didn’t try anything funny. By the end, he had gone from a moderately impressive 5’9” to a hilariously short 4’6”.

Midori took her hands out of Ren and smiled. “There we go,” she stated smugly. “Small and helpless—just the way I like you.”

“Yep-per-ooni,” Parsee agreed, dropping him on his ass. “He’s, like, almost as cute as me now! And we’re not even done with all the crazy-wazy thingies yet!”

Ren scrabbled backward, sliding up against the wall once more. She and Parsee, while not too tall themselves, practically towered over him now—and it was honestly _terrifying._

He huddled his knees up close and wrapped his arms around them, seconds away from suffering a nervous breakdown.

 _“This isn’t real,”_ he muttered— _“This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real this isn’t real **this isn’t real—”**_

“Oh, this is real,” the slimy seductress stated. “This is very, very real.” She and her succubus serenader waltzed over to the distressed male and crouched down. “C’mon—are you dissociating already? Where’d all that energy from earlier go?”

This only made Ren start trembling even more. _“Go away… please… I—I don’t want this…”_

“Pfft, I think I know what’s the problem!” Parsee piped up. “He hasn’t seen the goodness for girlhood for himself yet!” She reached out and yanked off what remained of his pants, revealing his tentpole of a dick hidden beneath. “Like, look at this thing! It’s totally _starving_ him!”

She drew a finger down its erect side, causing him to let out a frightened whimper.

“Feel nice, Renren? Well, I’m about to make it even better. I’ve always wanted to guzzle one of these babies for myself…”

She opened up her mouth, and swallowed his cock whole.

His eyes widened, and a red-hot blush filled his cheeks. A tepid moan escaped his lips as Parsee began to slurp out his flesh in a rather literal fashion. She pushed herself further and further in, her magic working to shrink it with every gulp she took—which very much played havoc on Ren’s senses.

Cum spurted out from his crotch wildly and in large quantities, which Parsee was all too happy to savor the taste of. The as-of-yet boy was squealing at an incredibly high pitch, suffering an orgasm the likes of which he had never experienced before. With every surge of energy that was shot through his body, he could feel his old self diminishing in presence—and he both hated it and loved it.

“Mm-hm-hmm!” Parsee hummed delightedly, her voice fairly muffled by her full mouth. “Youse r’lly got uh tasty, tasty cock! Buh we’ve gotta say g’bye t’it now, so—g’bye~!”

_Th-This… This can’t… This can’t be happening…! I’m a boy! N-Not a girl, a—a **boy!**_

_I—I shouldn’t care that she’s corrupting me more and more! I shouldn’t care that I’ve never felt this much bliss before in my life!_

_But… **But…!**_

_“Ah— **Ah—! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!”**_

_I can’t resist this anymore… I—I don’t **want** to resist this! If being a boy means giving these sensations up, then please… **I beg of you…!**_

**_MAKE ME INTO A GIRL!_ **

With one final scream, his crotch finished inverting and was sucked into his body, balls and all, sending one enormous wave of bliss rocking across every square inch of his skin. As he laid on the floor, reeling from the aftershocks, Parsee simply giggled and licked her cum-splattered lips.

“Tee hee hee…! Would you look at that? Renren Jr. is gone forever! Don’t worry, though—you’re about to get something even better!” She gave a little smooch to the place where Ren’s manhood once stood. “Okay, Little Miss Renny! You can come on out now! Don’t be shy~”

The lips of a vagina formed between his legs soon afterward, accompanied by a fresh clitoris sitting inside of it. His reproductive organs shifted around to accommodate, complete with the addition of working ovaries. In a curious haze, he went and fingered his new pussy, causing this clear liquid to start dripping from it as a result of his heightened state.

“Oh yeah,” Midori grinned. _“Now_ we’re talking. You’re a bonafide girl now, and don’t you forget it.”

“Whuh… huh?” **_She_** shook her head and groaned, her senses slowly returning to her. “What… What was I…?”

She looked down and shrieked. “A- _Aaaaaaaaaa—!_ My… My… My dick… it’s— _gone!?”_ Then she realized her hand was moving unconsciously, and she jerked it away in horror. “Wh-What am I _doing!?_ I—I shouldn’t be—!?”

Midori slithered up to Ren and wrapped her arms around her chest. “What’s wrong, Ren? Feeling under the weather? Could it be that you’re… starting to **accept** this side of yourself?”

“No…! No, I…!” She wanted to deny it, but—then her last few thoughts came back to her.

Her breath hitched. _Did I… Did I really… **think all of that…?**_

“You’re not dis-a… dis-a… dis-a-something-or-another, are you?” Parsee asked, her head leaning toward her left. “That’s not good! You should be enjoying this, just like us!”

“Maybe you need a little more incentive to act on your impulses,” the gooey girl mused. She put her hands on Ren’s nipples and pushed on through them. “After all, you’re still missing two of the most important assets for a girl. Shall I… _change that?”_

Beneath Ren’s skin, seamless streams of goo were being pumped out from Midori’s hands and were just as quickly being converted into breast tissue. The more she added, the more Ren’s chest began to push itself out.

The mauvette stared at the inflating two mounds in a trance. Her lip quivered as she felt a heat build up inside her chest, further wettening her pussy and giving her libido a somewhat unwanted boost in intensity.

She tried to protest, “S-S-Stop… p-p-please…”—but her cries fell on deaf ears. Midori continued to mold and shape Ren to her heart’s desire, tweaking and stimulating her areola while she was at it. The transforming girl moaned louder and louder with every cup size she grew, her euphoria helped along by the bounciness of her new bosom. Every slight movement she made seemed to make them jiggle.

Once her breasts had become sizable enough—she’d estimate them to be a C-cup, perhaps—Midori took her hands out of them and plunged them into Ren’s ass. A small squeak came from the once-boy’s mouth, only to shift back toward sensual cries as the slime girl began to fill up that aspect of her, too. Under Midori’s caressing, it became plumper and a fair bit more squeezable, about as thick as both her and Parsee—and Ren wasted no time in feeling it up for herself.

Two cold hands instinctively went to clasp her butt, and she basked in the feeling of her expanding flesh rippling beneath her touch. _“O-Ohhhh… **Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…!”**_ It was an _amazing_ sensation, the stimulation once more expelling cum from her vagina.

Her mind was again going hazy, but she held herself back. Deep down, the voice of the boy Ren once was crying out— _Don’t give in yet! You have to keep fighting! You’re a boy! You’re a boy! You’re a—_

 ** _—girl,_** another voice interrupted him, sinful and sultry. **_A cute,_** **_lovely, sexy girl. There’s no reason to deny it. You’ve already lost everything—so what’s the harm in indulging in these fantasies?_**

_Don’t listen to her! She’ll only lead you astray! Remember Ryuji, Ann, Morgana—!_

**_—but lives are fleeting, and friendship even more so. Why not live in the here and now, with only your own needs to give you wings?_ **

****

As Ren warred with herself, Midori’s hands started to produce even more volumes of slime. It ate the remnants of Ren’s uniform and spread across her body, somehow solidifying into a new set of clothes for her to wear.

A small white shirt – small enough to bare her midriff – sat below her neck, prominently featuring a blue sailor collar and a red ribbon tied around it. Around her waist was a similarly short blue pleated skirt, and beneath that was a pair of black decorative panties—but not a bra, curiously enough.

Midori smirked. She pulled back from Ren and admired the fruits of her labor. “There we go,” she said. “You’re perfect now.”

She grabbed the girl by both hands and lifted her high off the ground.

“Eyah!?” she yelped, abruptly jolted out of her daze. She started flailing her limbs around frantically. “P-Put me down, put me down!”

She was really light, like putty in Midori’s hands—and seeing her trembling lips and flushed cheeks definitely helped with that impression.

“Aren’t you just so adorable?” the slime girl cooed. “You’re cute, you’re powerless, and I can already tell you’re succumbing to your carnal desires.”

“Not like there’s anything wrong with that!” Parsee chimed in, booping Ren on the nose. “Girls always have more fun than boys, that’s a fact!”

“Face it,” her compatriot continued—“you’re going to be our servant for the rest of eternity, and there’s no way out of it. And there’s no way you’ll _want_ a way out of it, either. So long as you’re here, all you’ll need is us. Us, us, _us.”_ She brought the captive girl closer to her face, giving her a good look of her shadowed grin. “Doesn’t that sound like a good deal to you, **Kokona**?”

“N-No! No, it doesn’t! And my name’s Ren, not Kokona!”

“I dunno,” the resident blonde interjected, “You’re definitely not a Renren anymore. ‘Sides, Kokona’s a sexy name for a girl like you!”

“I—I don’t care…! I’m not accepting it!” She struggled harder, trying to escape Midori’s grasp—but the villainess barely looked bothered by it. “You can’t just keep me here! I’ve got my friends to look out for, a world I need to save—!”

“Oh, posh. Like anyone cares. We’re the queens of this realm; our word alone is law. And right now, I decree that you need a… **change in perspective** , let’s call it.”

Midori flipped Ren around, putting her face-to-face with her not-quite-favorite blonde-haired succubus. “Parsee? Do your thing.”

“Okey-dokey, Midi-chan~!” Her emerald eyes seemed to glitter with ditzy glee, the sight of which was legitimately terrifying. “Don’t worry, Renren—no, wait, that’s not right. Ahem!”

She cleared her throat.

“Don’t worry, Kokona-chan—you won’t have _anything_ to worry about in a bit! _Pucker up~”_

Without warning, Parsee leaned in, cupped Ren’s cheeks in her hands… and promptly brought their lips together.

The mauvette gave out a muffled squeal. _Waa— **waaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!?**_ Her face turned beet-red, her brain essentially blue-screening and requiring a hard reboot.

She would’ve fought against this gross overstepping of her boundaries, but the pheromones Parsee was emitting kept her utterly sedated—even as her magic dug into her mind and started tearing out just about everything, no matter how essential they were to the core of her being.

_I’m Ren Amamiya, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts—_

**_—you’re Kokona Amamiya, sex servant to Midori and Parsee._ **

_I’m a second-year at Shujin Academy, top of the class—_

**_—you’re barely getting by and can’t stop thinking about sex._ **

_I’m a guest of the Velvet Room, confidant to so many—_

**_—you’re only a guest to those who can fill the void in your soul._ **

_Get out of my head, **g-get out of m-my h-h-h-head—**_

**_—there’s no need to think—only the satisfaction of living for yourself._ **

_Th-That’s not true! Wh-Why is it getting so much harder to focus—?_

Parsee separated her lips from Ren’s, and Midori dropped the dazed girl onto the floor. Ren was clutching her head, all her senses being overwhelmed and overwritten.

_What’s… What’s happening to me…? I—I’m not a slut, no way— **but who doesn’t love a good cock in their mouth?**_

_Ack! I—I have to keep myself t-together! I have to stay respectable, attentive, **obedient, horny—**_

_‘Cause my friends, they’d—they’d **love to fuck me silly** —I need to, I need to find them— **so my Mistresses can show them what real joy i-i-i-i-is~**_

Midori put a hand to her mouth. “I think Kokona here needs a bit of a boost,” she idly remarked. “Oh, _Par-Par~”_

__

On command, the succubus released another barrel of pheromones—and their effect on Ren’s already addled mind was palpable. Her skirt went down in record time, her quickly-untied panties following suit right afterward. Sweat began to pour down her body as her shaking limbs moved toward the bottom of her shirt.

Making things worse was how Midori and Parsee were teasing her, trying to drive her further over the edge: the former was pressing her voluptuous chest and slimy skin against her back, and the latter was poking around at her pussy and being deliberately coy about it.

“Mmm…” Midori licked the back of her neck, spilling her airy breath. “You want this, don’t you?” she whispered. “You want to be _ours._ Our minion, our servant, ours to do as we please with.”

“We’ve got everything you could ever need,” Parsee said, “Our eternal love and So, let’s kay?”

Ren’s eyes were spinning in spirals. Her arms were rolling her shirt up higher and higher, exposing her breasts for the world to see—and she was getting hotter and hotter with every passing second.

_I—I won’t g-give in. I’m still me! I’m still a bo—boy—g-g-b-b-gi—girl—_

**_Pleasure is what you truly want, you know. You can’t deny your instincts._ **

_I’m Ren—I’m Ren Amamiya, I’m Ren, I’m Re-R-R-R-K-K—Ko—Ko—_

**_The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication…_ **

_I’m… I’m…_

**_…so why not let this doorway to bliss free you from your shackles?_ **

The words were right on the tip of her tongue.

She wanted to say them so much—but at the same time, it would mean the end of… _him._

“Go on,” Midori smiled— _“say it._ You know you want to.”

She took in a breath.

_“I’m… I’m…!_

_“…K-K-K-K-K- **K-K-K-K-K-K—"**_

“Keep going, girl!” Parsee encouraged her.

_“…K-Kokona Amamiya…”_

“Louder!” Midori said.

_“I’m… I’M…! **I’M KOKONA AMAMIYA!”**_

She closed her eyes as the last of the changes cemented themselves in her mind. Gone was the studious, intelligent, determined Wild Card – and in his place… was a subservient, slutty, sex-crazed schoolgirl, ready to do whatever it was her Mistresses wanted.

Kokona’s shirt went flying off, landing several feet away from the three of them. Dizzy, cloudy eyes looked to Midori and Parsee with extreme lust.

“Oh, Mistresses…!” she breathed with total reverence, “Please… Please let me have the honor of basking in your presence! I—I live to be fulfilled by you, and nothing else!”

Midori laughed, pleased by this total victory over Kokona. _“Ahhhh…!_ Now there’s a good little servant,” she said, patting the once-boy on the head. “No more boring-ass manliness—just a girl who knows who her masters are. She’s turned out so well, I think she deserves a reward—wouldn’t you say, Par-Par?”

Parsee nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!” she replied. “I love giving out rewards—especially the sexy kind of rewards!”

The two of them brought Kokona onto the cold, hard ground, Parsee quickly choosing to abandon her clothes as well. The trio of naked girls—two monsters, one human—wasted no time in getting down and dirty, the slime girl slathering the other two in her essence; the succubus digging her hands about and teasing them with her tail.

It was absolute bliss for Kokona: her tongue was being filled with love, her lady parts with inquisitive fingers and delicious goo. She had entirely forgotten about her goals, her lost friends, whatever else she had had on her mind prior to coming here – the only thing she cared about now was serving her self-proclaimed queens’ every whim.

 _I love Mistresses Midori and Parsee~!_ she thought, her mouth drooling happily. _They’re the best! Their gorgeous figures, their awe-inspiring power—ahhhh, I’m so glad that I could be their loyal servant!_

And so the Group Date Café claimed its third victim, unwittingly drawn through no fault of his own into its hallowed halls. No one was safe from its influence, regardless of time and distance—and no one could escape its dark-powered grasp.

That was a truth everyone would soon know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Images used:** [First one](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3875303), [second one](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3986367) _(NSFW)_
> 
> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me~
> 
> More than two weeks late, here’s a surprise second chapter! I had meant for this to be my quote-on-quote ‘Halloween Special’, but I got buried in work.
> 
> Ah, no harm done. TF/TG content is topical every day of the year—and besides, I have a ton of ideas for where to take this fic.
> 
> As you can no doubt figure, the corrupted Group Date Café has underwent something of an expansion. Whatever dark magics have overtaken it wouldn’t be satisfied with the original four measly floors, after all—it needs to be a realm unto itself. It allows me to get a little more creative with my scenarios, too, so it’s a win-win all round.
> 
> There were a great many possibilities I could’ve taken for Ren’s transformed self, I admit. I considered Lucifer from _Helltaker,_ Dirjiland from _Mabinogi,_ Velvet Crowe from _Tales of Berseria_ —but ultimately, I decided I could mine the most out of him ending up as a powerless little schoolgirl. It makes him/her an interesting foil to Minato/Midori and Yu/Parsee, who have gained quite the repertoire as a result of their transformation. It also means she’s entirely at the mercy of these two perverted beings, but hey—Wild Card unity, amirite?
> 
> I did my best to write a competent chase scene in spite of my own prevalent procrastination skills. I also tried to keep it as engaging as possible by mixing in part of the transformation sequence. Just having it occur as I’ve always done would be a mite repetitive at this point; mixing things up like this helps to keep things unique and engaging. Admittedly, it goes on for a bit too long prior to the rest of the makeover proper, but that’s the price you pay, I suppose.
> 
> It also provides a good amount of tension for Ren. Sure, we all know I’d end up fully transforming him no matter what he tried, but it’s fun to watch him fruitlessly try to escape in search of that little bit of hope.
> 
> Don’t worry, though – he’ll be seeing his friends again, soon enough. After all, it wouldn’t do to have an incomplete collection of Persona-users in this rift… _heh heh heh…_
> 
> Well, that’s all for now – see you around!


End file.
